We Are Supergirls
by Splash of Blue
Summary: Set in the present day: there's a new universal threat, and Mina Harker is the only member of the original League left, so she brings together a new group of unique individuals to combat the problem. Features X-Men, Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl and Buffy


I Am Supergirl by Rubii Firestorm 

**A/N: **Because I was bored. Well, what better reason do you want? Hopefully will not descend into gratuitous Mary Sue-fest. Have no idea where this will go: I have the plot for the next chapter roughly worked out, but otherwise no idea. Any thoughts?****

**DISCLAIMER:** I own all OCs and the plot. Otherwise, I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero (though I wouldn't say no to Sirius, Remus or Merry and Pippin [the last two of which may or may not pop up later, while the second definitely will, if only temporarily. Sirius would turn up if he wasn't dead. ::sobs::] However, I wouldn't return them in very good condition). No money being made.

**INTRO:** Well, I haven't seen the film _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ yet, but I've heard it's not that great. So I figured, if the originals made a hash of a film, why not see what someone else could do? And since this ficcie's sort of a modern update, why not use all girls instead of mostly men? Hence this: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain Holly Short from _Artemis Fowl_ by Eoin Colfer, Selene from the movie _Underworld_, Nymphadora Tonks and Raina Charles from _Harry Potter_ (Raina is an OC), and Corinne Sinclair and Cassie Delaney, two fledgling X-Men, both also OCs. It's Buffy prior to Angel's exit, Holly Short between _The Arctic Incident_ and _The Eternity Code_, and pre-movie Selene. Tonks and Raina's timeline is just after the end of _OotP_, and it's post- first-movie X-Men: Prof. Xavier has decided Europe needs a school for mutants too and has brought some of his old teachers to London to found a new Institute; but I've pinched some of the characters from the comic too, basically as an excuse to screw up the universe pretty much as I please. And I know there's an X-Man or somesuch in the comics codenamed Quicksilver, but he's not in this universe, so I've left mine with that name since he's not going to play a very big part; but tell me if you can think of a better codename for poor old Rico. So… on with the show!

The Slayer, a fairy, a vampire, a Metamorphmagus, a witch and two young X-Men.

_They have only three things in common: they're beautiful, deadly and they're all extraordinary women._

_So when they're charged with stopping a network of villains from their different worlds, you really can't help but feel sorry for them. The villains, that is…_

"Shit!" Loraine –Raina- Charles flung herself sideways as a barrage of curses, hexes and jinxes hurtled towards where her beautiful head had been barely a split-second before. "I am _so_ busted!" She edged round a corner and grabbed the boy on his knees by the collar, yanking him along with her as she accelerated sharply out of the building. Raina snatched her modified gun from its holster and let fly, spitting curses over her shoulder as she hurtled from the room and went sprinting down the darkened alleyway, the young boy stumbling along beside her, mentally cursing her choice of work. _Why I had to believe Dumbledore when he said the old bugger was back…_

"Get her!" somebody screamed from behind her- Bellatrix Lestrange, if she was any judge, but an Avada Kedavra from the leading Death Eater sent her hat flying from her head and wiped speculation from the Auror's mind; Raina took a hasty glance backward and swore furiously when she saw the numbers chasing them. 

"Move it, Malfoy, or _I'll_ kill you and cut out the middleman!"

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see how well _you_ move after being hit with Crucio!" the boy snapped with a touch of resentment.

"There are three people not including yours truly with their arses on the line for you tonight, don't tempt me into seeing if an Unforgivable or two'd make you move any faster!"

Malfoy started to reply, took a look at the fear on his rescuer's face and thought better of it- but she wasn't done.

"You do know I've completely screwed my assignment, saving you, don't you? All that work completely fucked up for the sake of a spoilt brat with acne!"

"Hey!" he protested indignantly; he barely possessed a spot- not like that idiot Midgeon girl, but then that was Hufflepuffs all over… Or all over Hufflepuffs, depending on how you looked at it.

The two dashed round the next corner with Raina in the lead, long black hair swinging behind her; when she saw the curvy young woman with neon-blue hair, the signal colour, waiting for them by a truck with an open tailgate she scooped the struggling boy up and threw him forwards towards her friend as a tall, bald black man sprinted out to cover them.

"Get going, go on!" Raina shrieked, vaulting into the open truck; Tonks flung Malfoy into the truck and leapt in beside him with the other two, slamming shut the tailgate with Kingsley as Mundungus Fletcher at the wheel of the vehicle began to drive off, racing to get to the barrier of the anti-Escape Zone (which prevented any means of flight, exit or entry by magic) before the Death Eaters caught them.

"I see your new toy's getting well broken in!" gasped Kingsley in-between curses, nodding to the modified gun that Raina's mother had had made especially for her, via Mundungus, to celebrate her qualification as an Auror: perfect for street-fighting, it could fire various hexes or curses without any words being said, had almost perfect aim, and a sight which could look through walls and round corners. Of course, it was also highly illegal, and so it had cost Veronica Charles an absolute packet- it was a wonder the notoriously-tight-fisted old lady had parted with the money, even for her only daughter and eldest child.

"You could say that," Raina puffed back, a burst of red fire blazing past her shoulder, fighting to keep her hands steady as their truck rounded a corner at breakneck speed. "Dumbledore's going to kill me… two spies lost in one night doesn't bode well for affairs. They'll've kidnapped Harry Potter again next!"

"We can hope we'll be spared," Kingsley muttered grimly. "Though the way things are going, it wouldn't surprise me. _Stupefy!_"

Tonks crawled over. "Rai, keep an eye on the Malfoy kid, I'll take over."

"Are you sure?"

"_Incendio_!" Tonks gave her a lopsided grin, pushing her now more nondescript-coloured hair out of her eyes as a Death Eater burst into flames. "No, but you've had a harsh day- I can deal. I think."

Raina collapsed backwards onto the deck of the truck before her friend could change her mind.

"Sod the little horror, I've done enough for him tonight. How did I allow you to get me into this shit?" Raina shivered, the cold sinking in for the first time, wrapping her arms tightly around her; she hated the cold passionately.

"You were true to your Ravenclaw ancestry for once in your life, and figured you'd better check out Dumbledore's story before you turned your back on him."

"I hate being descended from that woman! And anyway, that's just rumour. Never been proved, worse luck, or I'd have at least one decent claim to fame that doesn't involved getting drunk."

Tonks smirked, ducking an Avada Kedavra. "Yeah yeah, it's a tough life not being able to hold your drink and being thought of as Rowena Ravenclaw's heiress- must be torture for you, trying to spend all your family's cash."

"No, but it _is_ torture having to crawl to Mother for every Knut. You know she's even started keeping tabs on my paycheque now? And don't even get me started on living up to the whole 'wise old Ravenclaw' thing…"

"Alright, alright!" Tonks said, admitting defeat as she clutched the side of the truck to keep from toppling over. "Now take a break, before I change my mind."

The Death Eaters were receding into the distance now; they had grown more and more wary at the frenzied resistance meted out to them by the Aurors in the back of the truck and Mundungus' surprisingly superb driving had in any case left most of them behind. Until-

"Flamin' Nora!" An assortment of curses –none of them magical and most of which Raina had never heard of- ripped the air, as Mundungus at the wheel gave vent to a torrent of abuse directed at a white car with blue stripes and angrily-flashing blue lights on top, which had pulled out in front and blocked their van in. Tonks went white.

"Christ, it's the Muggle please-men!" she gasped. "The beggars must be insane!"

"Insane and dead, if they're not careful," said Kingsley, by far the most senior of the three Aurors, taking charge. "You two, get 'em moving- Dung, get us out of here- _now_!"

Raina vaulted the side of the truck, holstered her gun and yanked out her wand instead. "Tonks, any thoughts?"

"Levitate it, on my call," said her friend, falling off the back, hitting the ground and rolling before leaping back up, her wand still outstretched. "Three, two, one-"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The car was hauled violently upwards by their combined power; Tonks dashed sideways and called another spell to keep it upright as the two grey-faced policemen inside froze, their eyes squeezed tightly shut, practically clutching each other for comfort.

"We'll have to leave 'em somewhere and hope they won't get noticed," called Raina. "Unless you've got any better ideas?"

"'Fraid not, mate," replied her best friend. "Watch out!"

Brakes squealed; Mundungus, meanwhile, had seized his chance to reverse hurriedly under the floating police car as Kingsley's wand exploded frenziedly to drive back the by-now approaching Death Eaters.

Tonks and Raina hastily lowered the police car to the ground, out of the truck's path; Tonks took the precaution of modifying its occupants' memories before leaping back on board their vehicle as it accelerated frantically, roaring away from the scene and racing once more for the Anti-Escape barrier; Draco Malfoy still huddled, unusually unprotesting, under the patchwork blanket Tonks had hurriedly thrown over him. Out of a sudden, abnormal rush of compassion Raina examined him awkwardly, and realised he was sleeping so deeply he was practically unconscious; the dreamless sleep of an exhausted child.

Finally they skidded through the invisible, crackling barrier between themselves and safety, the Death Eaters long behind them, and the three adults in the back breathed simultaneous deep sighs of relief, then looked at each other with consternation as they realised a new problem.

"How are we going to get the Malfoy kid out of here?" asked Tonks. "We can't Apparate him, we didn't bother to bring brooms, and the nearest Floo access is miles away. Besides, what about this thing?" She thumped the side of the van to illustrate her point.

Raina shrugged; plans had never been her strong point, she'd failed that part of Auror Training at the first exam, but had just scraped through on her second try. "Can we set up the truck as an illegal Portkey?"

Kingsley shook his head. "The Ministry'd cause an almighty fuss- don't forget, we're not on official business," he said in his calm, deep voice. "Best thing to do is drive -I don't dare take the Knight Bus- to London, dump the truck somewhere outside Diagon Alley and use the Floo in The Leaky Cauldron to get to Grimmauld Place. What Dumbledore will do about Draco then is anyone's guess, but that's not our problem."

"Thank God," the other to chorused, as the truck sped on its way towards inner London through the tarry, starry blackness of the night.

The teenagers thronging the corridors and hallways of the Xavier London Institute for Gifted Children skittered nervously away from the little group striding the wrong down the passage, apparently unconcerned at the stares and whispers they were attracting like crushes to Justin Timberlake.

"It's _them_. The _X-Men_." This sage whisper was even louder than the rest, but even Panther, gifted as Tom MacTaggert was with enhanced sight and hearing, appeared not to have heard. Penchant, as Raven King was codenamed, was blushing heavily; her ability to both manipulate and pick up on the desires, dislikes and weaknesses of others meant she knew every bawdy thought directed at her and her party in their tight-fitting clothing. Jeanne de Baptiste's long, slim fingers flickered at her side; Heartsease used her power to grant minor wishes and ease teenage pain as she walked with her friend Surge, the Spanish, energy-controlling mutant. Julio DaSilva grinned as he watched the faces around him light up as Jeanne's nimble fingers gently manipulated their smiles. Teleri and Catrin Powell, the dark-haired Welsh twins codenamed Harlequin and Pierrot respectively, flirted with the winged, golden-headed Irish telepath Gabriel, whose real name was Niall O'Hanlon, as the Italian-born teleporter Rico Fiorelli watched them and Teleri in particular with something like jealousy on his handsome dark features, his pointed metallic tail swishing with anger like an infuriated cat's, his clawed hands clenched. Though all the students skittering away from them were as much mutants as they were, and most of them not far from their ages, still a sense of otherness permeated the group, something their clearly X-marked uniforms did nothing to lessen.

Noticing Rico's silence, Teleri dropped back to talk to him. "Hey Quicksilver, any idea why we're all here to see the Professor?"

"None," he said shortly. "Presumably, he just wanted to see us, since he's so rarely in Europe."

"Yeah, but _why's_ he in Europe?" put in Catrin, joining the conversation. "You said it yourself, he's hardly ever over here: we all know how busy he is these days."

"When _hasn't_ he been busy?" agreed Teleri. "C'mon 'Silver, you're always up on the news- you must have _some_ idea!"

"I do not," Rico said stonily, his face even darker than before. Teleri and Catrin looked at each other resignedly and then gave up, rejoining their previous conversations and leaving him to his black mood, long experience having taught them that when he was in such a mood nothing but solitude was likely to draw him out of it, and that not for an extended period.

"Maybe," Catrin remarked quietly to her twin, "Xavier doesn't think Betsy and Moira are doing good enough jobs as Heads."

"Oh come off it, sis, that's hardly likely, is it?" retorted Teleri. "Anyway, even if that _was_ the problem, why would he see _us_ about it?"

"I dunno," Catrin shrugged. "Maybe to appoint one of us as Head instead."

"Because everyone knows we've the free time and to spare to do such a thing," interjected Niall. "I think you're goin' soft in the head, Catrin Powell, if that's all you can come up with. More likely, we've a new team-mate or three."

The two girls' faces fell. "Oh Niall, not just as we've all got ourselves sorted out as a proper team?" Teleri appealed to him. "He _wouldn't_!"

"He _would_," the Irishman said firmly. "But t'be sure an' we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, Teleri. After all, it might well not be that, and it's just my mind imagining such a thing."

"I hope so," said Catrin softly, "or there'll be ructions, sure as my name's Catrin Angharad Powell."

"Ructions? More like murder, knowing this lot!" completed Niall. "Oh, look out, we're at the Master's door like the good dogs we are!"

"Shut up, you three," commanded Penchant, turning round to glare at them. "He'll hear you- and anyway, he's not that bad." She turned her back to them just in time to miss the twins rolling their eyes and Niall sticking out his tongue. She did not, however, miss his whispered, "Just because you fancy the pants off him!", but at that moment Xavier's voice behind the door requested their entrance, and so he was saved dire retribution for the time being as they trooped in, their female leader blushing even redder than she had been before with a combination of embarrassment and unreleased anger.

"Welcome back, Professor," Tom said, feeling that as co-Leader he ought to say something somewhat sensible, since Raven appeared to have become mysteriously tongue-tied. "What brings you to Europe?"

Jeanne and Julio hid grins; Panther sounded so much like Cyclops, it was hard not to.

"He really has that whole 'stick-up-the-arse' thing down pat," the French girl murmured in Spanish, since she knew it was one of the few languages Xavier _wouldn't_ understand in the event that he overheard.

"Indeed," Julio muttered back, attempting to concentrate on what Xavier was saying at the same time as fighting laughter.

"Well, Tom, I wanted to see you and the team properly for a change," explained the Professor. "Also, I wanted to speak to Psylocke about returning to America now that her brother has confirmed that he wants Excalibur to be based here at the Institute full-time instead of on Muir Island, and I also thought I should be the one to introduce you to two new team members, amongst our first graduates from the London Institute: Corinne Sinclair and Cassandra Delaney."

Even Charles Xavier, preoccupied as he always was, could not fail to notice the sullen looks and muffled groans at this announcement. _Told you so,_ Niall's voice said smugly in Catrin and Teleri's heads and they rolled their eyes as one.

"But Professor," appealed Jeanne, "we've only just got the whole close-knit team thing sorted! We'll practically have to start all over again!"

The Professor raised his eyebrows, simply commenting: "I believe I mentioned that you and everyone else on your team were to call me Charles, Heartsease? After all, I'm not your teacher any longer."

"But you're not exactly our peer either," objected Tom.

"It would be too _weird_," agreed Raven, finding her tongue at last, but then getting back to the real subject. "But anyway, you how long it took us to sort our problems out when we got started- we thought we'd be getting to go out to America and fight properly at last instead of training a pair of whining, wet-behind-the-ears new recruits!"

"You would not be going to America as a group any time soon in any case, with or without new members," said Xavier bluntly, "For the very simple reason that I need you here as a Rapid-Response team, in case Magneto or anyone else tries something in Europe or Western Asia. With regard to your new recruits, I imagine that you will very quickly learn that they are by no means inexperienced- they've fought separately in several smaller groups to gain experience before I would allow them to join you, and are altogether two very capable young ladies, though nowhere near as experienced as you."

"If you wanted a Rapid Response team, why are you sending Betsy Braddock back to New York?" Julio demanded. "She's got as much experience as all of us put together- I mean, she's Captain Britain's sister for heaven's sake!"

"Psylocke is returning to Manhattan at her own request, by way of a break and to study the teaching methods of those at the New York Institute, and I will not sit here arguing with you over the same things again and again," retorted the Professor. "At least meet your new team-mates, and then we will discuss this matter again."

Seeing there was nothing else for it, the eight X-Men attempted to compose their features into something approaching acquiescence,  and after a pause two girls in their late teens entered, evidently having been summoned by Xavier's telepathy. Aside from age, the two could hardly have been more different: the first girl, who introduced herself diffidently in a faint Irish accent as Corinne Sinclair, was of tall to medium height, with light brown skin and a boyish figure, her medium brown hair curling out where it reached her chin and streaked with a darker chocolate colour, contrasting sharply with her hard, stormy blue-green eyes. She had an upturned nose and strong, stubborn chin, and was dressed simply in stonewashed jeans, tan suede boots and turquoise three-quarter-sleeved top, with a blue laptop strapped to her back. In contrast, the other girl was immediately summed-up by Teleri as being 'a sort of Asian Kylie' due to her dainty, petite figure and shoulder-length black hair with a choppy, side-swept fringe. Her large, almond-shaped black eyes were serious, and she wore dark red, high-heeled boots, black combats and a black spaghetti-strap top with a dark red 'splashed' heart motif.

"Hi," she said lightly, her voice laced with the ghost of a Scottish accent. "I'm Cassie Delaney."

"Um, hey," said Tom. "I'm Tom MacTaggert, codenamed Panther, and I lead the team with Raven King, or Penchant."

"I'm Gabriel, real name Niall O'Hanlon," chipped in the winged X-Man, noting with satisfaction the way Corinne brightened when she saw him, "And the twins are Teleri and Catrin Powell, or Harlequin and Pierrot."

"I'm Julio DaSilva, also known as Surge; this is Jeanne de Baptiste, aka Heartsease."

"I'm Rico Fiorelli, codenamed Quicksilver or Leap." Rico appeared to have lost his bad mood somewhat, though the smile Cassie gave him couldn't have hurt the recovery process much. Apparently she had no objection to claws, pointed ears or tails, or maybe his dark, brooding Italian looks made up for them. Perhaps he was trying, for a change, to make Teleri jealous, though if so the look he gave Cassie was sadly lost on the Welsh girl, who appeared to be glaring fiercely at the other new X-Man. In any case, at least he was smiling, and when some bright spark suggested the Danger Room as a way of assessing the newbies' capabilities, they all said their goodbyes to Professor Xavier and moved off as a body.

Buffy Summers sighed wearily, pushing honey-blonde hair out of her face with the hand not holding a stake. Not unusually, she was sick to death of Saturday Night Patrol- though not as dead as the two teens making out in the car a few steps to her right were about to be…

"Hey!" she told the vampire with his hand on the door as his face morphed; the couple inside hadn't even noticed. "Y'know, they're kinda busy in there. I'd leave 'em, if I were you."

"Well, you're not me," hissed the vamp, who'd been in life a handsome guy of about twenty, turning on her. "Who _are_ you, anyway?"

"Me?" Buffy grinned, pulling out another stake. "I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers." Another two vamps came round from the back of the car, grotesque faces contorted even further with satisfaction. Buffy began to wonder uneasily why vampires had suddenly become so pleased to see her- she'd vanquished groups this size plenty of time before, and most knew it and had the sense to try to steer clear unless in especially large groups; also, she badly wanted to know why she had only sensed one vampire before the others appeared, but those were questions for Giles and tomorrow morning, not the middle of a battle.

"Sssslayer."

"Sssure is," Buffy bit out, throwing one stake with all the force she could muster while not changing position; it hit the first demon squarely in the heart and he burst into dust. "So…" She faced the other two, shielding her eyes against the vampire-flak blown into her face, already moving into a position with her back the car, shielding its still-oblivious occupants but also hopefully preventing anything from attacking her from behind. "Who's next?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOLLY! OVER HERE! READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Captain Holly Short picked up the note on her desk and sighed. Trouble Kelp was notorious for his terrible writing, amongst other things- Foaly had practically been in tears after one screed from the infamously gung-ho Captain had foxed every single one of his translators- and this was no different to the norm. By dint of long practice and uncharacteristic patience (plus a little help from half the rest of the office), Holly managed to work out a basic translation. D'Arvit, how she hated grunt work.

Holly, the Council's after yet another report on the Opal Koboi fiasco- apparently someone's been shooting their mouth off on the subject of Koboi's treatment after arrest. Seems two hundred years in Howler's Peak's too much for our genius- of course, half the Council's got stacks of gold invested in Koboi Labs; basically it's only Wing Commander Vinyáya who thinks Koboi deserved all she got and more. Foaly's not happy- he's had three interviews with Council members already, none of them too friendly. Commander Root's not exactly jumping with joy either- but then, he never is.

Holly chuckled- understatement of the year, that was.

Do me a favour and make sure nobody reads this –the Council'd kill me; disrespect and all the usual babble. You've got a fortnight to file the report- can you manage it? I don't like to ask Root to do it, I've got a date tonight and I'd like to keep my head- I don't fancy giving him a reason to snap it off. Oh yeah, and you've got a meeting in the main Council Chamber at six this evening- nothing hairy, but I don't know any more than that, so just be there. Root will be as well.

Capt. Trouble Kelp

Wondering in passing which unlucky fairy had been persuaded to go out with the famously-flirty Trouble, Holly sighed in resignation. Of course, he never picked her; she was probably the only female fairy under the earth who not only liked him, but had never been picked as a date. Typical. With the report to do as well, it was all she needed to make her day even better- and the fact that this was only Monday did nothing to decrease the stress.

Even after she and Commander Root, with help from a kleptomaniac (and currently on-the-run _again_) dwarf named Mulch Diggums, the giant Mud Man Butler and his genius charge, Artemis Fowl, had defeated the Goblin Uprising, she was still relegated to deskwork every so often- it was every Recon officer's lot to have to do some paperwork, but she always seemed to get the biggest stack. A small part of this may have been because she (with the Kelp brothers) held the current record for numbers of broken, smashed, lost or irretrievably damaged LEP property, but Holly considered this immaterial.

Mid-morning was pleasantly interrupted –as far as Holly was concerned, anyway- by the Captain himself; Trouble Kelp seemed to rise effortlessly above such mundane things as paperwork.

"Hey Holly," he said cheerfully by way of hello, parking his (rather nice, Holly noticed) rear in the middle of her newly-completed paperwork. "So… what're you up to?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "I'm braiding my hair, Trouble, what does it look like?"

He grinned and ruffled her hair, looking mildly surprised when she didn't express the usual feminine behaviour of checking it in a mirror and moaning when it turned out to be mussed (well, he did tend to go out with bimbos like Corporal Lilli Frond); at this point, Holly preferred to concentrate on the rather more difficult task of breathing- and besides, it was rather hard for an auburn crew-cut to become noticeably ruffled. _You are not interested,_ she told herself firmly. _Think of what Root would do if he knew you fancied a fellow officer: kick you out on your ear. And for Pete's sake don't blush!_ He looked even more surprised when she didn't grab his hand and mutter some sort of threat about breaking every bone in it, or something like that, for such a condescending gesture.

"Paperwork, eh?" Trouble said commiseratingly. "I know, I'm overloaded with it myself."

"You look like it," Holly commented dryly. "D'Arvit, I can't wait for the weekend."

"I'd prefer it if you said you couldn't wait for tonight."

"Oh yeah, being roasted by the Council is the highlight of my life," Holly said sarcastically. "And unlike some people, _I_ don't have a date tonight."

"Yes, you do."

"You what?" Holly stared at him, one red-brown eyebrow raised, for once in her life without a snappy comeback, no idea how she was supposed to react, wondering why there wasn't a training program for this. "Are you _seriously_…"

Trouble was the picture of innocence. "You know me, Holly, I'm never serious."

"Trouble Kelp, if this is your idea of a sick joke, I'll break every bone in your body. And then some."

"Nah, if it was a sick joke I'd already be laughing. See you at that new Poisson Bleu restaurant at nine?" And then Trouble was gone, leaving Holly staring after him and pondering absently which god was on her side today. She also found time to wonder exactly how Root was going to react when he found out, always supposing that Trouble hadn't just been taking the mick. _If_ he found out… Holly

grinned. Apparently today was going to be a good day, after all.

For all those wondering why Selene hasn't yet made an appearance, she will be popping up next time, just as soon as I've seen _Underworld_. ::blushes:: Yes, I _know_ I should have seen it before I started writing; but what's a girl to do when she hasn't got any money? I wanted a vampire as a foil for Buffy as the vampire Slayer, and from descriptions of the movie from obsessed friends, she seemed perfect. Besides, I wanted someone with a great fighting technique who was also well-used to guns, and Lara Croft seemed too obvious a choice.

I only hope enough people are familiar with all the various storylines and universes or I'll be dooming myself to no reviews. But then, what else is new? Buffy fans, any chance of some reviews for my other BtVS story please?

POSTSCRIPT:

Have just seen The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and been forced to re-vamp my opinions of it- it rocks! Admittedly it's not the deepest (or most plausible) film ever, but I have to admit that it was very good. And so… bye-bye Selene, have much better idea! New concept: with many worlds endangered by a universal threat, Mina Harker, the only remaining member of the original League, has brought together a new team of singular individuals to combat the newest menace to threaten the realms. With so many possibilities, the new-look, all-female League's first task is to answer the all-important question: who and what is The Black Circle?


End file.
